There is known a printer of a type having an apparatus body to which a cartridge is detachably mounted.
There is a demand that the cartridge is included in the printer when the printer is packaged, in order to restrain increase in costs that possibly occurs during shipment and transportation of the printer due to increase in the size of the package.
So, there has been proposed such a printer that is packaged together with a cartridge included in the main body thereof. This printer includes a pressing member for restricting movement of the cartridge relative to the apparatus body of the printer, in order to prevent the cartridge and the apparatus body from contacting and being damaged due to vibrations and impacts that can possibly occur when the package is being shipped and transported. This printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-133914, for example.
In order to use the printer, the cartridge has to be removed from the apparatus body of the printer, the pressing member has to be removed from the cartridge, and the cartridge has to be remounted in the apparatus body.
A user possibly forgets to remove the pressing member from the cartridge, before remounting the cartridge in the apparatus body. In such a case, the user remounts the cartridge in the apparatus body while the cartridge is still being attached with the pressing member. Then, the user attempts to close a cover of the apparatus body. However, the cover interferes with the pressing member. So, the user notices that he/she has forgot to remove the pressing member from the cartridge.